dragonbolt_vanguardfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Characters are a unique sub-class of Dragonbolt Vanguard's available units, that will initially possess one or more unique Spheres, and cannot be used in mixing. Characters can often be distinguished by their unique name - that is, their name is not one of the 21 non-unique units, such as Sorcerer or Warrior. Characters can be obtained via mixing together two different basic units (see the Unit Combinations page for all known possible combinations), or via summoning. When summoning, there is a 3% chance of any crystal being a Banner Character, and a 4% chance of being a Random Character. Also note that all units and basic characters can be acquired through summoning except for Agamemnon, Azelas, Leos and Trill, which can only be acquired through Goody Bags. For units that aren't classified as characters, see Basic Units. For a list of all units (basic units and characters alike), see Units. Characters {| class="article-table sortable" !Sprite !Name !Class !Unit 1 !Unit 2 |- style="font-size:large;" | |Agamemnon | | Goody Bag |- style="font-size:large;" | |Alice | |Alchemist |Hunter |- style="font-size:large;" | |Anna | |Rogue |Ninja |- style="font-size:large;" | |Arc | |Warrior |Rogue |- style="font-size:large;" | |Arden | |Knight |Paladin |- style="font-size:large;" | |Arpeggio | |Thief |Bard |- style="font-size:large;" | |Asher | | Dark Rune |- style="font-size:large;" | |Artemis | |Archer |Cleric |- style="font-size:large;" | |Arthur | |Thief |Alchemist |- style="font-size:large;" | |Atnas | |Mage |Necromancer |- style="font-size:large;" | |Azazel | |Sorcerer |Necromancer |- style="font-size:large;" | |Azelas | | Goody Bag |- style="font-size:large;" | |Beach Boy Luke | |Summer Banner |- style="font-size:large;" | |Belle | |Mage |Cleric |- style="font-size:large;" | |Bikini Promecia | |Summer Banner |- style="font-size:large;" | |Blaine | |Ninja |Bard |- style="font-size:large;" | |Butz | |Berserker |Druid |- style="font-size:large;" | |Caius | |Warrior |Warlock |- style="font-size:large;" | |Chrollo | | Dark Rune |- style="font-size:large;" | |Cytomandra | | Dark Rune |- style="font-size:large;" | |Dart | |Thief |Rogue |- style="font-size:large;" | |Dismara | | Dark Rune |- style="font-size:large;" | |Donno | |Monk |Bard |- style="font-size:large;" | |Dr.Gloom | |Alchemist |Necromancer |- style="font-size:large;" | |Eoqueth | |Archer |Druid |- style="font-size:large;" | |Erika | |Ninja |Hunter |- style="font-size:large;" | |Finn | |Bard |Pirate |- style="font-size:large;" | |Fiora | |Thief |Monk |- style="font-size:large;" | |Gafgard | |Paladin |Dragoon |- style="font-size:large;" | |Genji | |Dragonslayer |Archer |- style="font-size:large;" | |Grimwald | |Knight |Dragonslayer |- style="font-size:large;" | |Grom | |Archer |Rogue |- style="font-size:large;" | |Hadrian | |Paladin |Druid |- style="font-size:large;" | |Juliet | |Bard |Sorcerer |- | |Kylocke | | |- style="font-size:large;" | |Lancelot | |Monk |Dragoon |- style="font-size:large;" | |Lavitz | |Warrior |Dragoon |- style="font-size:large;" | |Leos | | Goody Bag |- style="font-size:large;" | |Lilith | |Mage |Warlock |- style="font-size:large;" | |Lloyd | |Archer |Mage |- style="font-size:large;" | |Luke | |Berserker |Sorcerer |- style="font-size:large;" | |Luna | |Warrior |Cleric |- style="font-size:large;" | |Macho Ringabolt | |Summer Banner |- style="font-size:large;" | |Malphas | | Dark Rune |- style="font-size:large;" | |Mel | |Monk |Hunter |- style="font-size:large;" | |Mercutio | |Mage |Bard |- style="font-size:large;" | |Morgan | |Hunter |Pirate |- style="font-size:large;" | |Nami | |Hunter |Druid |- | |Nobunaga | |Warlock |Necromancer |- style="font-size:large;" | |Ominas | |Pirate |Necromancer |- style="font-size:large;" | |Orion | |Warlock |Dragonslayer |- style="font-size:large;" | |Ozymandias | |Dragoon |Dragonslayer |- style="font-size:large;" | |Petra | |Archer |Thief |- style="font-size:large;" | |Promecia | |Knight |Cleric |- style="font-size:large;" | |Ragnas | |Monk |Berserker |- style="font-size:large;" | |Randall | |Alchemist |Druid |- style="font-size:large;" | |Raven | |Cleric |Druid |- style="font-size:large;" | |Remmy | |Monk |Alchemist |- style="font-size:large;" | |Rex | |Warrior |Mage |- style="font-size:large;" | |Ringabolt | |Paladin |Dragonslayer |- style="font-size:large;" | |Roland | |Rogue |Knight |- style="font-size:large;" | |Rorick | |Archer |Warlock |- style="font-size:large;" | |Runeia | |Warlock |Berserker |- style="font-size:large;" | |Ruthie | |Rogue |Pirate |- style="font-size:large;" | |Sasuke | |Ninja |Warlock |- style="font-size:large;" | |Sidara | |Hunter |Berserker |- style="font-size:large;" | |Towelmage Juliet | |Summer Banner |- style="font-size:large;" | |Trill | | Goody Bag |- style="font-size:large;" | |Varus | |Thief |Knight |- style="font-size:large;" | |Vicious | |Berserker |Pirate |- style="font-size:large;" | |Wallace | |Cleric |Paladin |- style="font-size:large;" | |Wedge | |Alchemist |Paladin |- style="font-size:large;" | |Yojimbo | |Ninja |Dragonslayer |- style="font-size:large;" | |Zaan | |Warrior |Pirate |- style="font-size:large;" | |Zanmato | |Ninja |Dragoon |- style="font-size:large;" | |Zeig | |Necromancer |Dragonslayer